


The Fearsome Five

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [17]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: A little something something, Bonus Found Family, Costumes, Dad! Duckworth?, Darkwing Duck Appreciation, Duck cousins - Freeform, Ducktober, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Gen, Grumpy Scrooge, Halloween, Take it How You Please, That Show Had the Best Villains, aged-down characters, family photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: The Duck cousins prepare to go trick-or-treating.Ducktober 2020, Day 28 - Costumes and Day 29 - Family Photo
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander, Duckworth & Donald Duck & Della Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack & Drake Mallard, Launchpad McQuack/Drake Mallard, Scrooge McDuck & His Niece and Nephews
Series: Ducktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Fearsome Five

Duckworth had just finished rearranging the fake cobwebs when he heard the deafening sound of someone ramming their finger into the doorbell. He smiled knowingly, and admired his handiwork one last time before opening McDuck Manor to the Duck cousins. 

“Oh, my!” The old dog quivered. “It -- it can’t be!” 

Duckworth nearly fainted in fear as the mutated Bob Flud sloshed his way into the mansion, tracking fluids from a leaking water bottle everywhere and slipping in his own puddles. Bushroot quickly whipped out one of his vines and snatched the back of Bud’s sailor uniform to keep the advertiser from falling flat on his face, and then adjusted his own collar smugly. He had managed to coincidentally stumble upon a fresh batch of four-leaf clovers this morning and decided to pin them all to the udergrowth of his lapel. Following them was Quackerjack and Megavolt, who were exchanging AAA batteries. As a form of thanks, Quackerjack reached into his oversized parachute pants and offered his favorite set of wind-up dentures. The maniacal electrician giggled and slipped them into her backpack, allowing the toy to join her set of lightbulbs (which all had been recently liberated from her parents’ bedroom). 

“Mister McDuck, come quick! We’ve intruders!” the butler wailed. The ducklings attempted to hide their giggles behind mean faces. 

“What? Where?” There was a sharp pounding down five flights of stairs, and suddenly everyone was staring into the barrel of a rifle. “Are they behind the kids?” the Scottish brogue growled. “Why are ye all just standing here like a bunch of daft daisies?” Duckworth leaned over and whispered quickly in his ear. Scrooge rolled his eyes at the false alarm and finally took in his niece and nephews. 

“Erm...what are ye supposed to be?”

Della stomped her foot, her anger giving off an electrifying aura. “Don’t tell me you’ve never watched _Darkwing Duck,_ Uncle Scrooge!”

“We’re the Fearsome Five!”

Scrooge frowned at Fethry. He already knew that duckling was strange in the head, but he was pretty sure the child knew how to count. “No, lad, there’s only four of ye.” 

Eight pairs of puppy eyes materialized, and it finally dawned on Scrooge. “ _No._ I am not dressing up in some cockamamie costume!”

“Come on, Unca Scrooge! We’ll finally have the fifth person!”

“And you get to be the best one: Negaduck!” 

“Why dinnae ye ask Duckworth to participate in this puerile play?” 

“ _Because,_ ” Gladstone smirked, adjusting his clovers once more. “Duckworth is going to be here, handing out candy. Unless YOU were in the mood to give free things away? For free?” 

The old duck mumbled for a moment before snatching the dry-cleaning bag that hung in his butler’s paws. When did he get that?! There was no way in Glasgow Duckworth had been plotting against him? With his own kin, no less! 

There was a second -- a _split_ second -- where Scrooge’s scowl softened once his kids shrieked in success. He couldn’t help the fact that they had made an unreasonable but irrefutable deal!

He was so proud. 

The miser masked his glee when he returned to the foyer. It was not that difficult, since Duckworth was now excitedly holding a disposable camera. “Back in my day, we had plenty of entertainment playing with rocks,” Scrooge muttered under his breath, joining the children and bringing them into the frame. Duckworth chuckled as he snapped the photo, and noticed how his employer had managed to have the largest smile of the five of them, anyway. 

***

“I thought you were supposed to be a poor misunderstood scientist. Why do YOU have the most candy?” 

“Aw, come on Don. Gladdy always gets the biggest haul. Why’re you so upset?” 

There was a tug on NegaMcDuck’s cape. He looked down and found the clown’s jaw ajar in awe. “What is it, Fethry? Or...Crackerjack, is it?” 

“ _LOOK!_ ” 

Passing under the streetlight at the end of the road was a pair of ducklings in purple capes and dark masks. They were joined together at the hands, and Scrooge took note of how the smaller one’s cheeks were just as red as his friend’s hair. 

“See! See! We told you that it’s a cool show!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha we're gonna pretend I'm NOT writing a Halloween fic at the end of November. 
> 
> Uh YOU KNOW WHAT? I'm just early for next year's Ducktober event. WINK WINK.


End file.
